


Why do I write these things.

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [46]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, I already used Sing me to Sleep ok, Incest, god my fucking titles suck, kind of, sorry dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill</p><p>Fili remembers the first time he rocked his little brother to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do I write these things.

Fili remembers the first time he rocked his little brother to sleep. 

He was really too young to hold the baby, too clumsy and small, but their mother is sleeping and their father at work, and he holds tiny Kili in his meaty fists and hums quietly, curled up in his bed, until his new baby brother stops fussing and drifts off in his lap.

It has always been him that Kili went to at night when dreams left his shaking and crying, would climb into his big brother's lap and sniffle against his chest until Fili's arms were around him and rocking slowly, a hum on his lips.

They never grow out of it, despite what their father and mother say when they think their sons can't hear them. And as they grow, their little bed becomes too small to house them both comfortably, and still Kili finds his way to Fili's bed.

They embark on a journey with their uncle to reclaim their long lost homeland. They nearly drown in a river chasing after their wayward ponies and Kili clings to Fili that night, although they are long-dried, and shivers in his lap until they fall asleep. They are separated by massive stone giants and Fili clings just as hard when they are whole in a cave in a mountainside, and rock one another into dreams.

Fili remembers the last time he rocked his baby brother to sleep. He is bleeding and nearly breathless, propped up against the body of some fallen friend or foe, he isn't sure, and Kili's back is pressed to his chest, half in his lap. They are dying and they know it, and their only consolation is that they saw their homeland for the first time before their eyes closed forever, that they are leaving this world, at least, together, and when Kili coughs around a bubble of blood that rises from his lungs, rasps and begs for Fili to sing him to sleep, he cannot say no. 

His voice is broken and tuneless and he cannot do much more than sway weakly from side to side, but Kili doesn't seem to mind, and when his chest stops moving there is a bloody smile on his face. Fili kisses him goodnight, goodbye for now, and keeps vigil over his sleeping brother until death takes him into her arms as well.


End file.
